User talk:Primeval13
Welcome Hi, welcome to Primeval Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Primeval page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- ZEM (Talk) 08:56, 4 December 2010 Re:Message from Primeval13 Hi there! Sorry, but I don't really know what's happened to your user table. If you want to use one then I'd suggest looking at a user page that has one on - like mine or ZEM's - and then copy and paste it onto your page. All you need to do then is change the details. Hope that helps! And as for the user name, that's kind of a nickname from school. I thought it sounded good so I used it here! If you need anything else just ask, --Spamalot360 21:22, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Sorry... Sorry about that. The picture hadn't come though properly, so I fixed it. I didn't realise it would come up as the edit being mine. Sorry. Anomaly800 17:54, January 6, 2011 (UTC) Re: Spinosaurus The dinosaur would have been transported back to the createous when the anomaly closed.However it would have been electrofied in the prosses. So it depends if it surived the eletrocution. I mean, where else would the body go? Plus the Primeval Producers said that the creature didn't die. Re:Episode 4.7 Sorry, but I haven't heard anything like that about Episode 4.7. For all we know, it could be true, so thanks for letting me know about it anyway. --Spamalot360 11:44, January 23, 2011 (UTC) :I suppose that's possible, but I agree with you - I don't see why they would bring back the scorpian. All we can do is wait and see! --Spamalot360 11:57, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Spinosaurus Dead? I think that the Spino did die because in series 1 Cutter said that the anomalies were actually a puncture in the fourth dimension, so when the anomaly consumed the Spinosaurus it left it marooned in the fourth dimension, therefore it couldn't escape so it would have died. Also, Episode 2.1, the raptor died when the anomaly closed ( But that was just a decapitation). If an entire creature is inside the anomaly, and it then closes it would get stranded in the fourth dimension, and then die. Dracorex771 03:28, January 24, 2011 (UTC) Re:Series 5 Thanks for letting me know! Hopefully the source proves to be accurate. --Spamalot360 17:36, February 26, 2011 (UTC) InGenWorker Rules! Hey there. This message is classed as 'Hate Mail'. InGenWorker thought it was a good idea to send this to me. It was not. He is now a deleted user. I censored the message myself. Yours Truly, Primeval13 17:35, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Oi P****! InGenWorker does work at ITV, I've been there and seen him! InGenWorker knows much more about Primeval than ZEM! ZEM Don't know s***! He's just scared of compation from InGenWorker becasue he owns two Primeval FaceBook Pages! What did he ever do to you!? What do you mean 'I've seen his coments'!? The only thing InGenWorker ever did to this Wiki is improve it! You are a P**** and obivously don't have common sense! Have you seen how many people are following and suporting InGenWorker on FaceBook!? Over 1,000! Get a clue! BioSynWorker 16:30, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Truce? Look Pal, I've grown bored of this. Let's just call it a truce and get on with our lives. Also, the 'Workers' aren't the same people. There's InGen, Biosyn and one more......BioSynWorker 17:02, April 9, 2011 (UTC) deleted pages..... Yeah, sorry bout that. All's fare in love and war, or whatever the thing is......BioSynWorker 17:09, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Re:BioSynWorker I'd be happy to block him for you. Good riddance I say. --Spamalot360 18:39, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Re:Greetings Hi, thank u for ur contributions. Good to know ur the same age. I don't mean to be strict, its only if someone vandalises the wiki or edits my user page without permission. Trikster87, 20:23, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Re:April No, sorry, we don't know any extra information about April. --Spamalot360 18:20, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Re:Medals and Administrators Hi Primeval13, I've forwarded your admin request to ZEM. And i don't really think you need any application advice - you've got it pretty much spot on in my opinion! As for the medals, I've also seen it on other wikis, and I thought it worked well. I'll look into it and see what can be done. --Spamalot360 18:30, May 4, 2011 (UTC) :No problem at all! --Spamalot360 16:47, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Apologies I posted a reply to another user on your page by mistake. My apologies. ZEM talk to me! 17:11, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Re:Administrator Hello and thank you for your interest in becoming an administrator. I am sorry about the trouble those guys caused for you, and if there is anything I can do to help fix your userpage, please let me know. As for adminship, we are not currently looking for any more staff. This doesn't mean you're not good enough, we're just not "hiring" at the moment. But don't be discouraged, we thank you once again for your work on the wiki! :) ZEM talk to me! 17:20, May 7, 2011 (UTC) :Yes, Series 5 does look awesome! The Volcano probably will be Episode 5.6. :) ZEM talk to me! 17:27, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Re:Whats wrong? I absolutely appreciate that you're trying to help, but the reason I deleted the page was because I feel we should wait for the episode to come out before adding characters. For example, we may find this character is named. Feel free to restore it once Episode 5.1 has been broadcast. --Spamalot360 20:16, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Re: The New Wiki Hello, Primeval 13! I read your post on my talk page, and I agree that I will join the Primeval Fanon Wiki! I have already come up with a great idea for a new future creature, and a new story featuring it. It's a highly-evolved future cassowary, that is semi-aquatic, is 7 feet tall, and has sickle-claws, like a raptor. You see, the team get a new anomaly alert, and it is on the streets of London. They then go through it, and find themselves in the Future. Then, they find yet another anomaly. This one leads to 1621. A Future Cassowary goes through that second anomaly, and kills several people, while it is in the past. It is now up to the team to capture the creature, before it gets killed by a mob of angry locals, who believe it to be a demon, sent as a punishment from their Gods. Then, the team sedate the bird, via tranquilizers, and send it back to the ARC, so that it can be examined. However, it then turns out that the tranquilizers weren't enough to contain the vicious predator, and it then wakes up, and starts to run loose around the ARC. If you want to find out what happens next, then be sure to read my new fanfiction! Fast Biter (Talk). 10:16, 1 June, 2011. (UTC). I created a wiki called Primeval Fanon too you should type in primevalfanon.wikia.comGiganotosaurusPrimeval 19:24, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Re: The New Wiki Thanks for invitation, I´ll surely visit soon. Signed Chee´woh - 19:40 June 6, 2011 ( UTC ) New Pics OK guys, just want to let everyone know that I know where the pics came from. They came from the newest trailer released by Watch. And, I am pleased to say, I requested that they make that trailer, because I knew you guys would love to see the predators! :D ZEM talk to me! 00:52, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Hey mate, I see you're back from holiday! Enjoy yourself? Dynovan | Let's Talk 07:30, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Cool! I'll be in Cornwall two weeks today. Where in Cornwall did you go? Dynovan | Let's Talk 10:09, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Cool. I've been to Land's End, but I've not stayed there. Dynovan | Let's Talk 18:04, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Book Cover Hi, I am the guy who you asked to make the cover. I will be delighted to. Thankyou so much for your compliments, and I will now make it, expect it tommorow. And I will check out your series! Many thanks Primeval123 19:14, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Also, as Giganotosaurus has featured in primeval are you sure you want me to use the Walking with dinosaurs one? I have finished, but I always use 2 pictures for the book. And it dosen't make this one look so good, I use two because the backgrounds are landscape, therefore, if you want another edited cover, with a different background on top or bottom, inform me. Here you go very early, the front cover! Primeval123 19:35, August 9, 2011 (UTC) I have a question. Do you want the fire background on the back cover, if not do you want a plain black or white cover, or a background cover? Book Publishing Hello Primeval123 19:59, August 9, 2011 (UTC) here. if you ever publish the book I made your cover for, you will mention that I made the cover please. If you say it was you that would be unfair. So please note this. I will tell you my name when you say news of your book being published. thanks this would be the favour returned, so thanks from Primeval123 19:59, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Primeval Cover This is unfair, you have put on the Fanon wiki that it is the cover, you didn't say it was made by me, I have edited it, and that is unfair, if you don't put I made the covers, I am making no more for you, return the favour please by doing that. Cover mention Yes thankyou for mentioning me on every page now. I am very priviliged.